HawkMan Knights
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: A team of heroes united. But who knows what they will end up accomplishing? Just a bunch of my fav Marvel characters, sorry if the summary sucks!
1. Helicarrier: Introduction

It was a day for all of them. All of the heroes gathered together in the same place at the same time. SHIELD agents watched them as they filed through the helicarrier. Some of them were very famous and came from teams like the X-Men, the Avengers, or the Fantastic Four. Others weren't as well known. Nick Fury watched as the heroes entered the conference room.

There was Wolverine.

Thor.

Spider-Man.

Captain America.

Moon Knight.

Colossus.

Spider-Woman.

Elektra.

Iceman.

Black Panther.

Storm.

Mr. Fantastic.

Incredible Hulk.

Human Torch.

Hawkeye.

Ms. Marvel.

Iron Man.

Blade.

Deadpool.

Daredevil.

Ghost Rider.

Thing.

Invisible Woman.

And Wasp.

Nick Fury looked out at all of them. They'd all been called together for a mission. To be part of a team.

"Hey, bub, are you gonna tell us why we're here?" Wolverine asked.

Fury laughed. "Ah, Logan, always the blunt one."

"Well, Fury, he may be blunt but it's a question that we'd all like answered," said Captain America.

Fury sighed. "All right. I'll just get straight down to it. There are evils afoot. Things that should never happen are -"

The sudden shaking of the helicarrier interrupted him. "Odin's name, what was that?" Thor called out.

Cries of battle and explosions were heard coming from outside. "It sounds like the helicarrier is under attack!" Mr. Fantastic announced.

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "Really now, bub?"

Fury straightened. "I'll finish later. For right now, go defend the helicarrier!"

"X-Men, assemble!" Wolverine cried. As the other heroes filed out, Storm, Colossus, and Iceman ran over to Logan. Deadpool lounged behind them.

"What's the plan, Logan?" asked Storm.

"Well, we should just go out there and fight!" Iceman announced.

Deadpool nodded. "Yeah, I'm with the kid. Let's just kick some major ass here!"

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "We need a plan, bub!"

Deadpool laughed. "Come on, since when do the authors ever let plans work out? The best plan is to not have a plan! Come on, kid, let's go kick some ass!"

Deadpool ran out, and with a shrug to his teammates, Iceman followed him.

There was carnage afoot on the helicarrier. SHIELD soldiers were locked in combat with flying crafts deploying enemy men. "Where do we start?" Iceman asked.

Deadpool pointed to a cloaked figure being overpowered by a dozen enemy soldiers. "Over there!" he called, racing towards the figure and drawing his guns.

Iceman used his ice slide and followed suit. He recognized the figure as Moon Knight. The Knight managed to incapacitate one of his assailants, but there were still about ten others.

"YAH!" Iceman cried, jumping down and landing on an enemy soldier, knocking him out. Before the enemies could react, Iceman froze another two. Deadpool arrived and shot two others. Seeing the tables turning, the remaining soldiers quickly ran away.

Deadpool laughed. "Oh, that was fun!"

Moon Knight shook Iceman's hand. "Thank you, X-Man."

Iceman shrugged. "No biggie."

"WATCH OUT!" came a cry.

The three heroes looked up and saw a support beam falling down. Iceman and Moon Knight dived to one side and Deadpool to the other. When the wreckage settled, they were separated. "Wade, are you alright?" Iceman asked.

Deadpool scoffed. "What's the point in having people create a secret identity for you if other people just blurt it out? I'm fine, Bobby, take the Cloak and go kick some ass!"

Moon Knight sighed. "The Cloak? How original."

"Found two!" came a voice from behind them. Moon Knight and Iceman turned to see ten enemy soldiers, all with their guns drawn.

"This isn't good," Iceman bluntly stated.

Just as the head soldier was about to call, "FIRE," an arrow came and connected with his head. Then it exploded.

"Tick, tick, boom!" came an archer, jumping down.

"Hawkeye!" Iceman called.

Hawkeye grinned and notched another arrow. "That's my name, kid."

He shot and knocked down another soldier. Moon Knight jumped up and slammed down his staff, taking out another two. Iceman managed to freeze another before the remaining ones ran away.

Hawkeye grinned. "There goes my target practice!"

"We must continue on!" Moon Knight announced.

"Where?" Iceman asked.

All three stopped as a cry was heard. "NO! Leave her alone!"

It was Elektra, and sounded like she was in trouble.

"Team, let's go!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Team? We're not a team!" Iceman replied.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "For now, we're a temporary team!"

"Can't we have a team name?"

"WHATEVER! We're the… Hawk-Man Knights!"

Moon Knight shrugged. "It's catchy."

Iceman nodded. "All right, Hawk-Man Knights, move out!"


	2. Helicarrier: Electro

Moon Knight, Hawkeye, and Iceman, the Hawk-Man Knights, raced towards the source of the scream and came across a horrible sight.

The villain Electro was shooting thunderbolts out at Elektra, who was trying to protect the unconscious Ms. Marvel.

"Elektra!" Iceman called, using the ice to slide towards Electro.

Electro was caught off-guard. "Huh?" he asked as Iceman punched him.

Meanwhile, Moon Knight and Hawkeye raced over to Elektra. "What happened to Ms. Marvel?" Hawkeye asked.

Elektra sighed. "We saw Electro and came after him. He got off a lucky shot, and she fell. He's tough."

Hawkeye looked her in the eye. "Watch over her. The Hawk-Man Knights will take care of this problem!"

Elektra laughed. "The Hawk-Man Knights? Really?"

Moon Knight sighed. "It's catchy."

"GUYS!" Iceman cried as he came flying through the air at a fast speed, crashing into Hawkeye and knocking both of them down several levels.

Elektra sighed, rising to her feet. "So much for my heroes."

Moon Knight shrugged. "At least you still have me!"

Electro grinned dangerously. "Who's ready for a party?"

He shot a lightning bolt towards Moon Knight, who jumped out of the way and narrowly avoided it.

"Take this!" he called, running at the villain with his staff raised. He brought it down hard, but Electro grabbed it with his hands.

"Looks like your staff is a great conductor!" Electro noted, sending huge volts through it.

"AAH!" Moon Knight called as he was electrocuted, slumping down unconscious.

Elektra sighed. "Crap."

Ms. Marvel began to stir. "What… what's happening?"

"Electro is killing us. Just rest."

Elektra faced Electro. "Let's throw down!" she called, throwing several ninja stars his way.

Electro laughed and raised a wall of electricity, which the ninja stars got caught in. "Is that the best you can do, ninja?"

Elektra, tired and worn down, replied, "I can do much worse, sparky!"

She raced towards him with her sai raised. He calmly shot out another burst of lightning, and she jumped into the air, throwing one of her sai down towards him.

"AAH!" Electro cried as one sai pierced his shoulder. He staggered backwards and shot out another burst of lightning.

Elektra tried to dodge it, but this time she wasn't as lucky. It connected with her and she was knocked back several feet, slamming into the ground.

Electro walked towards her and raised his hand over her face, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Before he could get the chance, though, a ray of energy came flying at him. It connected with his chest and he shot back rapidly, going _over the edge_ of the helicarrier.

Elektra turned and saw Ms, Marvel shakily standing. Ms. Marvel grinned and said, "Bull's-eye."

Hawkeye and Iceman came running back up, and Moon Knight rose shakily to his feet. Looking around, Iceman asked, "Where's Electro?"

Ms. Marvel pointed over the edge and Hawkeye grinned. "And you had us thinking that you needed help."

Moon Knight nodded. "Never underestimate this duo."

Iceman grinned. "Hey, you guys in for joining our team?"

Ms. Marvel tilted her head to the side. "What team?"

Hawkeye sighed, "Our, uh, temporary team."

Laughing, Elektra said, "Yes, the Hawk-Man Knights."

Ms. Marvel nodded. "All right, I shall join your roster as well, men!"

The four turned towards Elektra. She sighed and said, "Fine. I'm in too."

Moon Knight and Hawkeye helped her to her feet. Sounds of the battle were still ringing all around them.

Ms. Marvel turned towards Hawkeye and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Hawkeye eyed her. "Why are you asking me? I'm not the leader here!"

"Well, then who is?"

Iceman shrugged. "I'll be leader! Any objections?" Seeing that nobody was objecting, Iceman said, "Well, there's still a lot of fighting left to do. If Electro was here, who knows how many more supervillains are. I think that we need to stick together and move around the helicarrier. We need to protect this place."

Moon Knight nodded. "I agree with Iceman."

"Hawk-Man Knights, move out!" Elektra cried as the five Knights raced into the battle, facing in uncertain fate.

* * *

Elsewhere on the helicarrier, Nick Fury was talking with a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist. "Um, are you sure that this is the best course of action?" the scientist asked nervously.

Fury nodded. "I'm afraid that we don't have much of a choice."

The scientist gulped. "Where is the Black Widow?"

"She's out fighting."

"She isn't aware of your plan?"

Fury sighed. "I am the commander of S.H.I.E.L.D.! You do as I command!"

The scientist gulped again. "Yes, sir. On your command."

Fury slowly nodded. "All right. Now, release the Hulk."


End file.
